Her Escape
by NicoleMary27
Summary: They were like Persephone and Hades, though she thought Demeter wouldn't come this time, there was no one to save her from the darkness. She had been tortured in the other man's hold. He thought he could save her. But maybe... she could just save herself.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Five years three months and two days earlier

"HOW DARE YOU, you filthy little chit!" he slammed her into the cold stone wall, her back aching from ongoing abuse that he thought was harmless, "You wouldn't understand how amazing this could be," he grabbed her wrists tightly pushing up against her, "Why Hermione? Why do you refuse me now?" He breathed onto her heavily, "Can't you see how much I want us?"

Hermione whispered, as if she was afraid to exist, or even allow this to be reality rather than some horrid nightmare, "Please Ron, just wait until after graduation. I promise you on that night it will happen and it will be…" she whispered solemnly, "magical." She bit her lip, tugging at the skin till it cracked under the pressure and ripped. She wanted peace… she wanted him to leave her to be.

Ron rubbed his groin against her. "See how much I want you? You will never get that from anyone else. No one will love you like I could…" She whimpered against his form, and he shook his head angrily. "Just wait Hermione; one more week and you're mine. Forever." He roughly kissed her, her hips promising two hand shaped bruises to flourish on her pale skin in the morning.

Then all of a sudden, the pressure had been lifted off her body. Hardly a moment passed and his figure disappeared behind the corner. She was falling. Falling to the floor, sliding down the wall, with the ghost of his lips pressing against her mouth, and florets blooming underneath her robes. She rubbed her wrists, where he harshly grabbed her with his tight hold. She didn't know why she loved him. By gods, she loved him to death, and yet he wanted more from her, he wanted so much and she wasn't ready to give herself to him. She wasn't a toy to be played with, and yet he played with her heart so easily, molding and shaping it like children's play-dough. And yet, her heart was drying out and beginning to crack.

She picked herself up slowly, wiping the nonexistent tears away. She had run out of tears to cry, she was just exhausted. Her body ached from being physically abused and her mind turned to mush from constant mental abuse, ever since Harry's death, she had become second best to the great Ronald. She limped slowly through the halls of her second home, the crisp night air hitting her, to comfort her through the pain she felt. Her hands traced the grooves between stone, surprisingly warm to the touch. The castle was guiding her through the shadows, taking her to the head girl's rooms. She was glad to have her own piece of the castle, free of the Gryffindor tower and all its troubles. Thank goodness this was to be over soon, she could leave him here, and escape. After five months of "dating", she was glad that there was only one week 'till freedom.

At first, she didn't know where she would go, she might have some grain of intelligence, but she was not germane to life in the real world, she only knew the world of her books and her studies. That was one of the reasons she fell for him, he was so strong, he knew how to live through the outside world, and there was a time when he had treated her like a queen, always putting her needs before his. She thought he could teach her about life away from here. But he had become tired of "giving her all she wanted and not receiving anything back."

She had promised herself that she would wait for when they married, to make sure their love remained special and pure. He was furious, he expected her to do as he asked after treating her so well, and she told him she wouldn't become another Molly.

* * *

It was after a month and a half of dating when it all began, she had been so strong and independent, and she believed herself to be in love with him. She thought he was the one. All the romance books said it; they would marry, and have the happiest of lives. They had been best friends, they argued, and she thought it was originated from the passion they both held for each other. She thought it meant that they were predestined to be together. But oh, why did she choose now to be wrong?

He hit her that night, as they lay on one of the conjured couches in the Room of Requirement. It happened so quickly, one minute they were kissing, he reached for her shirt and she said no. He became enraged, and screamed. Then he slapped her. She sat there shocked. He went to his knees and begged her to forgive him.

She should have left him that moment.

But she didn't. She loved him, more than he deserved. It didn't help much when a bruise was showing the next day, she told everyone she had hit herself while reaching for one of the many large books in the library. They believed her, for all it was worth, she wished she hadn't lied then… With time she learned spells that would hide the bruises. Some were concerned but she shrugged it off, said that she wasn't getting enough sleep. Any person could see the death in her eyes, shadowed with healing bruises, the bags hanging unhealthily on her hollowed cheeks; she had become thin from all the vomiting that came with the pain but hid it under layers of clothes. She had become a mirror of death itself, and yet she continued to love him. How could she not? They were meant to be… it was written… wasn't it?

In the third month, she had fallen deep into the pit of despair, nothing could save her now, she knew she was forever doomed to become a machine, living life with death lingering on her shoulder, popping out babies like the Molly Weasley Ron wanted her to become… But all too soon, maybe not soon enough, hope had arrived. Somehow word had gotten out of her powerful skills with transfiguration and charm work; it had reached as far as the isles of Italy. There was a small cluster of wand makers in Sicily, mostly because of the abundance of magical creatures there. She was offered a job in Enna, a city deep in the heart of the large island, working to learn the craft of some master wand makers. She immediately sent her letter of acceptance; as soon as her schooling was officially over, she would be whisked away within the hour by one of the masters whom agreed to collect her through the floo of Dumbledore's previous office.

* * *

Since then, she had become much livelier, the beatings hadn't ceased, but she had a renewed sense of hope, one that would change her life for the better.

It has been two months since she had sent her letter, her bags were already packed and she had withdrawn the last few thousand galleons she had left from her inheritance, and hid it all safely away in her trunk. She had sold her parents' home when they died, she had no use for it, it held too many dark memories she didn't want to re-live. She was now living off of what they had left her; all the belongings she didn't wish to keep had been sold along with most of the furniture and her parents' clothing. She had kept most of her own clothes along with her father's pipe and glasses, her mother's jewelry and bags, pictures, few memorable childhood items, and not to forget most of their home library, all tucked into her beaded bag. The remaining gold would support her for at least a few years of her life as she became her own person, and till her apprenticeship would end and she would truly begin making and selling wands, as a master.

There was hardly a week left of schooling. She just had to be patient. There was little she could do for the time being, except heal her wounds and hope she could keep her secret escape plan away from the ears of Ronald Weasley and Co.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Present

Hermione was woken by the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She scooted out of her 'full' sized antiqued bed and drug herself towards the little master bathroom in her tiny two bedroom home. Her room was small but beautiful, with airy cream walls covered in branches that she painted herself; dozens of them stretching along the walls, with the base being her bedpost. On each "branch" hung a few pictures ranging from Harry and her, during their Hogwarts days, to more recent pictures. She did a little morning stretch, and turned on the faucet, wiping her face with the water as she gripped the corners of the sink, breathing deeply; the dreams still plagued her. Over time, they had lessened, but they seemed to appear the nights she was most vulnerable but over time they had lessened, to only appear some random nights.

So much had changed since she made a quick escape from Britain; she had become somewhat successful at her trade and was very prominent in Italy and France. Many sought her out for her wands, some even from as far away as Russia. Her life had never been the same after that fateful night, and surprisingly, she wasn't the only person who escaped that night. She hadn't planned things to end up like this. She planned a two year apprenticeship ending in her mastery of wand craftsmanship. Not to say she hadn't mastered, it just took a bit longer than she assumed, there was one complication to her perfect plan, but that complication was one she could never forget, or ever rule out of her life… How could she ever?

She grabbed a hand towel off the rack hanging on the wall and wiped her face. She changed into her work uniform, a simple pair of leather pants, her dragon-hide boots, her white shirt and robes. She attached her wand to the leather holster that was attached to her arm. She had made it herself and it was one of the first things she was taught. There had to be a way to quickly have her wand at a moment's instance, with a flick of her wrist it would be released into her palm, she grinned, it still worked perfectly, and according to Moody, better **_wizards_** than she had lost **_buttocks_** by carrying their wands in their pockets.

She smiled to herself at the memory. Glancing at the alarm clock, she saw that it was already 6 AM, she bundled some of up her work from the night before and took it to the kitchen, leaving it on the counter. She whisked away to the second bedroom of the house to take out clothing from the small drawers, the tiny person in the bed began wriggling, waking up from his slumber.

Hermione walked up to him, rubbing his head lovingly, "Good morning sleepyhead, you have a big day ahead of you." He rubbed his large blue eyes with his hands, yawning.

"Good Morning, mummy. Do I finally get to go to school today?" he said quietly. He had not yet completely woken and was mewling like a kitten.

Hermione saw the corner of a book peeking out from under his pillow, she made a grab at it when the little boy quickly grinned and attempted to pull it away from her. "So this is what you did all night?" Hermione pursed her lips, a bemused expression on her face, "No wonder you're still yawning, little one."

The book was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He had read it and read it more than any other book she had lining the walls of her home. She pulled him up by the arms to a standing position on the bed, hugging him tightly, "Yes little one, you will be going to be attending kindergarten with the other village children today." The little boy jumped out of her arms with excitement, running out the door to the restroom. She laughed and followed after the little tyke. She knocked on the door, pushing it open to show a little Caelum Aidoneus Granger reaching up over his stepping stool to grab the toothpaste behind the faucet. She leaned against the doorframe looking at his little body, he was still small and sweet, he had bright blue eyes and dark curly hair the color of amber, he was smart for his age, he could easily be placed into the second grade level there. As he jumped off his stool and ran past her into his room, quickly changing into the jeans and polo she had laid out pulling up his socks quickly and scooting under his bed looking for his sneakers. Hermione entered his room to see his little bum sticking out from under the bed, she scooted him out from under the bed, he pulled his shoes out with him. Hermione sat him down on the bed, handing one shoe to him while untying the other for him.

"Make your bed Caelum, I'll go make breakfast. What do you want?" she asked him as she left the room.

"Oatmeal is fine mummy," he grabbed Alice's Adventures off the bed and put it on his drawer, hastily pushing around his teal bed covers and tucking the sides into the dark bedpost. He scrambled after his mother, reaching the table and climbing into his seat. The kitchen was completely white with a black marble stone on the floor, Hermione stood at the stove, warming up his oatmeal, she snuck in something special just because it was his first day.

"Well here you go! Oatmeal… Just like you asked for," she winked at him, putting the breakfast into a small bowl and handing him a spoon. She walked to his room picking up a jacket lest it be cold outside. She returned to the kitchen to find an empty bowl and a grinning Caelum… It was nearly 7:15 so she grabbed his arm, told him to hold on tightly as she apparated them to the Antares School for Magical Children. She took him inside and he ran off to the group of children. She smiled as he held his hand out for one of the girls to take, already the little player. She grinned at his antics and signed him in. He had always been an independent child and she knew he'd be fine there. With an assuring look from one of the teachers she left the area to quickly apparate to her work.

* * *

She worked in Enna, a beautiful city surrounded by lush fields of flowers and forests that held many powerful magical creatures and rare types of wood. Her job in the morning was to harvest the materials around her to create a wand, each master hardly made a wand every two weeks depending on how much power was put into making it. This wand would be one of her most treasured; she had spent months looking for the precise materials and weeks making it. It's core itself was inexplicably rare, Fairy wings could only be found after the fairy had died, and even then, one would only have 24 hours to find and harvest the small wings, they were used in wands for powerful and versatile work, most likely for those who were skilled in charms and transfiguration, and she used the wood of an Apple tree, for apples were seen with powerful healing charms imbedded in their cores. She had spent days treating the wood making it strong and impenetrable, while carving out the ivy designs, for fidelity and eternity, the wand would be true to its master and would not work for another, and had carved an Triskele in it, symbolizing life, death, and rebirth. This wand was pure, raw magic and could only be wielded by someone who understood its possible consequences. She was hoping that she could keep it safe for Caelum… He had already shown an adverse talent for transfiguration… Especially with his cauliflower. And an interest in healing. Hermione held the almost complete wand in her hands; it was priceless in her opinion. She placed a stasis charm to last for an hour as she leaned back into her desk chair.

Arion, her previous master, had been looking over her shoulder. He was quite proud of Hermione, when he had picked her up she looked like a wreck, bruises under her eyes and tears marring her scarred face. They had left Hogwarts in haste, only for her to resound in hiding for a few days. If one looked past the master and student relationship they would see the relationship of a father and daughter, he coaxed her out of her home and introduced her to the only other person in the office, his 40 year old son, Nirmal. She slowly came out of the deep, dark place she was in and was soon filled with life, she held excitement for the tools of their trade and was eager to learn. She made her first wand two years after she arrived. He was there to help her with her son, raising him alone was difficult on her and he proved to be patient and kind when it came to Caelum.

It was no doubt the old man loved Caelum as much as she did.

Hermione turned in her chair, smiling proudly towards Arion, "Do you approve of the wand I have created, Arion?"

He laughed, "Why would I not be proud child? You have created a wand in mere months that would take any man years! I'm very happy I offered you that job now." He teased.

Arion returned to his work, putting his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and looking down at the elder wood wand he was creating.

* * *

Hermione sat with the wand; she had spent the last few hours detailing the inner runes, perfecting the piece. She glanced over to her watch with surprise. It was time to pick up Caelum. She apparated to the school, grinning as the little boy ran up to her squirming, telling her of everything that had happened that day. He was so happy; he turned her into mush in his little hands. She picked him up and carried him to the exit, signing him out and apparating out of there. Caelum would usually play in the shop's little converted office in which she spent most of her time. Caelum sat busily with his dragon figurine and pencils, as she continued working. She was ingrained in her work when the bell for the front desk rang the first time, and she didn't notice till the third of fourth ding. Both of her coworkers were sitting, too immersed in their own magic, so she attended to the customer. Passing through the maze of shelves towards the counter, but the sight of a man with red hair made her stop in her tracks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Present

Taking a deep breath, she looked up to meet a pair of surprised brown eyes to which some hair was messily strewn over. She released a sigh a relief. It wasn't Ron, but either way, she had some explaining to do.

Charlie stood there speechless, he hadn't seen Hermione in 6 years, he was surprised to say the least, last he heard of her was that she disappeared mysteriously after Hogwarts.

She smiled warily and said, "Hi Charlie."

"Hermione?" he said with an awed look on his face.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she said, picking up the wands around her and organizing them, she glanced back

"Umm, I'm here to escort someone to the reserve to collect the materials from our recently deceased Ridgeback. Didn't I send an owl earlier?" he smiled warily, "Where's Arion?"

The old man appeared from behind the shelves, he had been organizing some of the wands. "Err, I was going to tell you to take Hermione here, I'm too old to be leaving this shop, off to a dragon reserve."

"Wait, it wasn't Norbert, right?" she said, wringing her hands.

Charlie laughed audibly, "No it wasn't Norberta, she has turned out to be a fine specimen of dragon. She attracts all the eyes of our males."

Arion poked Hermione laughing, "What were you doing in the midst of dragons dearie?"

Hermione, poked him back, lightly of course, and replied "A little adventure in my first year, and I can't go, who's going to watch over-"

"Take him with you! I'm sure the boy-o would love the dragons." Arion retaliated.

Caelum must have heard the fuss and was creeping up towards the counter when he heard a mention of dragons. How could he not jump for joy? He would finally get to have one as his own! Hermione pursed her lips, "He'll get hurt!"

Caelum spoke up, "No I won't mummy!"

Hermione froze, Charlie couldn't meet him yet, "Caelum! What did I say about wandering throughout the shop?"

He squared his shoulders and put his arms behind his back innocently, "You said that the shop is full of dangerous art-ef-acts and that I should always stay with one of the adults." He grinned cheekily.

"Well, you've been through worse adventures and you're fine," Charlie pointed out, "And who is this little tyke?"

Hermione knew there was no way of getting out of this, so she ignored his question for the moment and retaliated on Charlie, "How long is this going to take?"

"Oh, a few days, would it be fine if I collected you Friday morning?" Hermione huffed, collect her? She wasn't an object.

"Fine but please, don't be late,"

Charlie smiled, "And don't forget to bring the tyke! A growing boy needs his fair share of magical encounters." he thanked Arion inexplicably and set off on this way to the floo.

Hermione looked shrewdly at Arion, "You set this up didn't you?" she crossed her arms; the old bugger was trying to set her up on a date. He shrugged.

"He's just an old family friend," he laughed at this.

"Oh dearie, I wasn't setting you up with that lad," he winked at her, "Imagine all the burly men in the camp!" she blushed. She didn't have to imagine. To work with dragons meant that you had to be in amazing physical shape; Charlie was merely an example of that. "Your tricks won't work on me this time." She smiled and returned to her workstation. She lifted Caelum up to her hip, and returned to the back, placing a stasis charm on the near- complete wand. She lovingly held it up, the beautiful specimen was to be held under lock and key, it was worth thousands of galleons. She polished it one more time and set it in a magical box that would only open to her touch and voice, then she gave it to Arion to put in the safe. Only wands of uttermost importance were stored there. She returned to her desk, putting all the extra apple wood away and cleaning her desk of all the pesky papers. Arion told her he'd be closing the shop early this weekend. There was no point on having it open 24/7 since the school year had already started, and all the students had their wands. She lifted Caelum up and apparated away, with his little hands tightly held around her neck.

* * *

As Hermione arrived home she was quite perplexed, what should she bring with her? She hadn't had the slightest idea to what the weather there was going to be like, she groaned and fell back onto her couch, it was after dinner and the little boy hooked his arms around her neck giving her a kiss goodnight. She returned to tidy up the den and to pick up her sketchbook and book about dragons, going into her room; she took a quick shower, using her favorite cherry blossom scent, completely relaxing under the hot water. She got out reluctantly and wrapped herself in one of the plush towels, drying herself before dressing in her pajamas and sinking into her bed. She picked up her sketchbook and began creating a few new designs for the wand she wanted to make, but before she could change much with her pencil she fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock screamed around 6:00 AM signaling that she was supposed to wake up and pack. Caelum sluggishly walked over to her room and collapsed onto the bed.

Hermione pulled him close into her arms, "Guess what Caelum? I have an amazing surprise for you!"

He smiled sleepily, "Is it a present mummy?"

"No, not exactly, but with the right persuasion, I'll tell you," he groaned, "How many kisses mummy? You already know I love you!"

Hermione laughed, tickling him, "All you have to do is finish your smoothie and take all your vitamins…"

His giggles were addicting, "No mummy… I'd rather give kisses than drink the smoothie!" He grinned like the devil and sprinted away to the den, leaving Hermione on his bed. She slowly stood up and began packing, walking over to his room. She put two sweaters, a few polo's and three pairs of jeans, and some sweatpants, along with his little briefs, socks, and tennis shoes. That was enough right? It was only going to be three days; she didn't expect him to use all the clothing. She closed his suitcase and pulled out her own, a dark burgundy and gold suitcase. She had had it since she was little and it was her favorite, it never wore off due to the charms Hermione had placed on it. She packed jeans, a few t-shirts, her favorite dragon hide boots that felt as though they were sculpted for her feet, sneakers, and two pairs of her favorite roman sandals, she even threw in a dress just in case something formal came up, which she doubted. She was just going to pick materials she wanted from inside a dragon, it was no big deal, but a girl could never be too prepared. She closed her trunk and put it next to Caelum's moving off to the kitchen where she started preparing their breakfast, she got some Greek yogurt, honey, and kale into a blender, while mixing up some batter for waffles.

"Caelum, breakfast is almost ready, go wash up, please." He obliged and went to the bathroom. She set up their breakfast and hardly sat down, before he came, bounding into the room. He sat down and put some honey on his waffle before grudgingly sipping on the smoothie. Once he had awakened enough, she told him of where they were going today, he bounced around in excitement.

"Really, mummy? We get to go see dragons? My friends will be so jealous when I tell them!" he bounced around in his seat; Hermione laughed and gently held him down and told him to finish his smoothie. He began eating so fast she thought he would choke.

"Slow down, Caelum! The waffle's not going anywhere!" he considerably slowed down. And started talking about his dream animatedly, using his hands to describe what everything looked like. Hermione looked at him in wonder, her chin was held up with her hand as she leaned on the table, she loved Caelum; he was an amazing child, so bright and so sweet, she hardly believed he came from her. He was perfect.

As he finished, he began taking his plate and fork into the sink, and began washing it. She told him to stop, she would do it with magic today, since they had a lot to do and so little time. His eyes lit up as she whipped out her wand and the dishes were clean, and they put themselves away, she and Caelum went back into his room, she told him he could take a few things with him for entertainment, her quickly emptied his backpack and put in his two books, but kept his stuffed dragon out. She remembered the day they bought it, he was three and asked her to buy it, she denied him, because he had been acting very badly that day. But as soon as they arrived home, there was a dragon sitting in the couch, and one of the pillows missing. She knew it was his magic, he had been so angry and wanted it so badly, she let him keep it, he asked her what words meant dragon, he decided to name him Apep, after the Egyptian dragon.

They played together for a while before it was time to get going. After making a mess of the bathroom, she made a last quick scan of the rooms, grabbing anything she might have missed and locking away what shouldn't be left out.

* * *

Hermione jumped at the roaring sound from behind them and Caelum squealed, Charlie had picked them up earlier and had taken them through a series of floo and portkey trips. Charlie laughed deeply, grabbing Caelum's hand and swinging him around. Hermione suspected he knew who Caelum's father was but she was glad he didn't say anything about it. He showed them around the campsite, introducing her to many delectable… err… handsome men, as she turned a flattering shade of magenta. They toured the nursery and healing center, and soon enough, Caelum was exhausted from the travel and extensive tours. Charlie guided them to the campsite where all those who worked there slept, and led them to their own magical tent. Hermione extensively thanked Charlie. He said he would come get them around 6 and take them to the mess hall. Hermione smiled brightly, thanking Charlie so much for bringing them there and she was positive it would be amazing. He chuckled at her anxiety and left them to go speak to another keeper. Hermione checked her wrist, sighing in relief when the time was 4:30, she could easily take a nap, she cuddled with Caelum and they slept a bit.

The little boy was bouncing in excitement, he woke up half an hour after falling asleep, while Hermione was still fast asleep, smiling in her slumber. Caelum put a blanket around her and kissed her cheek, before bouncing off in search of some dragon friends for Apep. He had the little green plush toy in his pocket, the head peeking out.

* * *

He knew that there were dragons in the healing area, but he didn't want to get Apep sick, so he set out for the nursery, he saw little sheep in a pen and set out to pet them, they were so cute, he smiled and saw a few little dragons behind them. They startled him and he stepped back, frightened for a moment, before hitting something behind him.

"Well hello there little man, what are you doing out here?" The man asked.

"I'm trying to find my dragon, Apep, a friend. I told mummy that I'd name this new one Draco and she started laughing at me," he pouted as the man smiled at the little boy's antics.

"Do you want to meet one of the little dragons?" the boy shook his head yes with vigor.

The man grabbed Caelum's hand and led him towards one of the baby welsh greens, the little creature came up to Caelum and rubbed its nose on his hand. Caelum let out a fit of nervous giggles before the cautiously hugged the dragon around the neck, he whispered, " I think we'll be great friends Draco, I know you'll love Apep, but he might get jealous, don't worry I'll love you both."

The man laughed with robust at the little boys' words. He grabbed the boy lightly on the shoulder and said softly, "How about we go find your mummy?" the boy turned his head towards the baby dragon sadly, "The little dragon will still be here when you come back. What's your name anyways?

"I'm Caelum Granger," the older man's eyebrows shot up.

"Hermione's staying here?"He said with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes, my mummy is staying here and so am I. We're here to get something for uncle Arion, but he's really not my uncle though, mummy works for him making wands." The boy continued speaking animatedly making hand gestures and explaining things as they walked back to Hermione's tent.

Hermione jumped out of the tent in a flurry of brown curly hair. She looked up into the eyes of one of the people she last expected to see again, lest in a Dragon Training camp.

He smiled a sweet smile and looked at her with a grand amount of happiness, "I believe you've lost a little dragon trainer."

Hermione was flustered, her face bright red as she stood up pin straight, looking into the grey eyes of one, Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Present

Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced at Draco's figure, standing there in his tight uniform. What was he doing here? How long had he been here? So many questions were passing through her mind in a flurry of colors, and words, Draco smirked, "I can almost see the little cranks and knobs turning in your head, Granger." She turned a deep shade of a guava, the color slowly creeping up her neck.

"Err...Thank you, Malfoy, for finding Caelum here," she looked towards Caelum sternly, "I can't believe you left the tent without me! You know how dangerous it is here. What if Mr. Malfoy didn't find you? You might have been eaten!" she poked his little belly as he giggled nervously; he knew he would be punished, but it was absolutely worth it, he got to meet Draco!

"Mummy! But I found a dragon! Remember? I found Draco! He's green!" he pouted sweetly, his eyes getting brighter and larger as he melted her heart with the sweetest expression he could muster, his big blue eyes wide and innocent. He was getting a bit too good at that.

She suppressed a laugh. "Oh, is he really? That doesn't defer from your punishment, little man." she looked between Caelum and Draco's figures, the latter winking at the former who grinned deviously, "Fine then, no harm done."

She wiped her hands on her jeans, she was nervous and they were covered in sweat. Draco had become quite attractive, his shoulders had broadened, his hair slightly darkened and his skin tanned. He was outright hot, and she looked like a mess. Her once tight bun had come loose and exploded, in a mass of curls, her makeup had become smudged, and her clothes all wrinkled, leaving her looking like some wild animal. Caelum ran into the tent to escape the wrath of Hermione Granger, just in case his mother deemed he needed a punishment.

Draco grinned at the boy's retreating form, "Looks like you've got your hands full with that little tyke, where's his father?"

Draco's smile wavered, as Hermione's face became sullen and grim, "Hopefully far, far away from him."

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." He grinned at her awkwardly, she was very pretty, motherhood had been good to her, giving her curves that she hadn't had in Hogwarts.

He hummed slightly, "It's been a while, eh, Granger?" his boyish looks made her heart swoon as she mentally cursed herself; he rocked from the balls of his feet to the tips with his hands in his pockets. He was Malfoy for Zeus' sake. He was and always be completely off limits and Taboo, and yet he attracted her, it was natural to want something you couldn't have.

"Yeah Malfoy it has been a while," she smiled warily, she was somewhat happy to see a familiar face after so long. "Can you excuse me? I have to go change Caelum into something clean and Dung-free," she slightly smiled at him and he let out a small chuckle, as he began backing away from her.

"Maybe I'll see you during dinner then?" He asked mischievously, she grinned broadly, "Most likely."

Draco bounded off smiling towards his tent, he sure needed a shower.

* * *

She turned back and began walking back to her tent. Caelum had stripped off most of his clothing and was standing in the middle of the tent in his little briefs. She ran after him growling, his voice was raised a few octaves as he laughed and ran away. She washed him till he was squeaky clean, and pulled out a few things for him to dress in for dinner, a sea foam green shirt and dark jeans, and told him to change like a big boy while "mommy" cleaned up. She quickly washed herself from the grime Caelum had put on her and changed into one of her favorite outfits, a black top that had silver swirls all over it and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans; she also slipped on a pair of silver roman sandals that wrapped around her ankle and were clasped together with a small snake buckle. Once she had finished she entered her small living room only to see it cluttered by a mass of crayons and paper, she smiled and sat to read a bit before dinner.

Soon, Charlie came to collect them and take them to the clearing, he and picked up Caelum in his arms, walking them there. Less than fifty feet away from the campfire, she heard the uproar of people talking and laughing. Charlie sat Caelum down on a log, while Hermione told him to wait there while she got them some food. She picked up two bowls of the hearty stew they had made over the fire and took them over to Caelum, who was speaking to a certain blonde. They were laughing and making silly faces, Draco's bowl sat next to him on the tree stump, he turned to point towards Hermione only to see her standing there, in front of him, he smiled sheepishly and turned back to his stew as light pink hue crept up his neck to his ears. Draco had been talking to Caelum about Hogwarts and Hermione, Caelum laughed at Draco's expression, "Mummy, when will I go to Hogwarts?"

"When you can count to six thousand, sweetie. And what about Hogwarts were you two talking about?" Hermione asked curiously wiggling her eyebrows, making Caelum laugh.

"Nothing," Draco replied quickly, the blush creeping higher.

Caelum dug into his meal with vigor, his stomach talking in almost half the large bowl. Hermione asked for some bananas and chocolate, she grinned and cut slits into the sides of the bananas and stuffed little pieces of chocolate and marshmallow in them, wrapped them up in foil and put them in the fire. When she pulled them out, she passed them around, each person having their own banana boat. She bit into hers and grinned as a bit of chocolate got on her nose. Draco smiled and reached his thumb out towards her face. Hermione retaliated a bit till he wiped the chocolate off her nose and stuck his thumb in his mouth, grinning at the taste of chocolate. Hermione turned beet red and put down her boat as Caelum ate his greedily.

* * *

Not too soon after, Caelum laid his head down in Hermione's lap, the warmth of the fire and the fullness in his belly lulling him to a fitful sleep.

Draco spoke in a low voice, "So, what have you been doing all this time, Hermione? Other than the obvious." He said pointing to Caelum.

Hermione delved into her profession, she really loved talking about the magic and power she felt when she made a wand. Her eyes lit up with mischief as her energy flew through her, "It was really the best decision I ever made," she said while soothingly stroking Caelum's hair.

Charlie glanced worriedly at Caelum; Hermione had no doubt that he had already guessed who the father was. She didn't care what he thought, Caelum would always be hers, and hers only. Around half an hour and a hasty cleanup later, Draco lifted Caelum off Hermione's lap and carried him off to Hermione's tent. As he laid him down, she tucked him in and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Draco stood nearby smiling. She was such a good mother to her son, even if she didn't realize it.

Hermione turned and smiled, her prejudice towards Draco had vanished quickly, that was her past, and now Caelum was her future. She walked Draco out the tent and smiled up at him as he turned to look at her. Her eyes sparked in the moonlight. He leaned in towards her, his heart enraptured by the silvery halo around her.

But suddenly, CRASH! ... Bright red flames flew in the air less than a few hundred yards away, they quickly pulled apart, surprised, before running towards the sound. One of the Ridgebacks had left the reserve and moved towards the campsite, and was currently destroying everything in its path. Hermione ran towards it, throwing stunners into its eyes as many of the other keepers were. All of a sudden she heard a loud, high pitched squeal. Caelum was awake... And he was running towards the massive dragon with glee.


End file.
